


It's about time...

by aSoulsRain



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSoulsRain/pseuds/aSoulsRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles takes what he needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's about time...

One week after they took the Patriots down. Charlie was smiling. Rachel was smiling. Bass was smiling. Miles wasn't. Charlie's words and look of approval as she said that he and her mom belong together stuck in his head. He knew she was right but before he could, there was just one thing he needed to get out of his system. 

So here he was at 2am, outside, watching the tents. One by one the lanterns went out. When the last one went out, he counted to 200 and snuck in. 

He found the sleeper on his stomach, hand still on a bottle. The tent was large enough he didn't have to stoop but he sank to his knees and made his way over, pulled the blanket off, straddled those naked perfect hips and woke the sleeper.

"Hey Bass," Miles said. No response. "Bass." A bit louder. Snore. Click. Bass woke suddenly, pinned to the ground by a hard body and a gun to his head.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled. Panic seared through him. "Miles?!?"

Miles pressed the gun harder into skin. "Shut up." He whispered into Bass' ear. "Fuck you Bass. Fuck you for taking over the world. Fuck you for taking it too far. Fuck you for trying again. I know what you’re up to and I won't let you do it. Not this time. Fuck you for being so damned headstrong." Miles realized he had flattened himself on top of the man, everything evident to Bass. "Not this time. I came in here once and couldn't kill you. I choose not to kill you now. But I want you to remember one thing."

"What?" Bass whispered. He wasn't scared of the gun. Miles wouldn't kill him, hadn't before. He was wondering what in the fuck the man was up to.

"We've been brothers our whole lives. Lived together, drank together, fought together. I'm going to live my life but I wanted you to know that if you even try to take over everything again, I will kill you."

Bass chuckled. "Yeah right. You and Yoko will come hunt me down." He tried to get up but couldn't move.

Miles dipped his head down, inhaling that one scent he used to live for, almost die for. He ran his lips along Bass' ear, tugging at his lobe with his teeth.

"I will. And you will die knowing that the one person you cherish, killed you in cold blood." He pressed his cock harder onto Bass. "I'm the only person that owns you, heart and soul. I always did. I always will."

Bass stilled at the words. So- the truth was out. "You’re right, Miles. I do love you. Always did. Always will no matter who you're with." 

Miles dug the gun into Bass' cheek. "I didn't say a fucking thing about love. I said Own. I own you Sebastain Monroe. " Miles sat up, unzipping his jeans, pulling his cock out. Gun still pointed at Bass' head. He pushed the tip down to a perfect pair of cheeks and stopped. "You've had this coming for a long time." Miles flexed his hips, pushing his cock to that tight little spot. He stretched out on Bass again , pushing his cock inside Bass. 

"Oh shit," he heard Bass' strangled voice. Miles didn't stop. He wanted the man to hurt, suffer, to know he can come and tag this perfect ass any fucking time he wanted it. Bass struggled to stay still, his ass burning. 

"Shut up," Miles growled as he buried himself balls deep and held himself there. Damn this was tight. He circled his hips, enjoying the feeling of dominating someone. Oh Yeah. Miles lowered his head, tonguing, kissing his way along shoulder, neck, ear as he started to pump slowly into Bass. He heard Bass groan softly.

Something inside Miles snapped. "Oh, so you're enjoying this?! How about this!" He snarled and pounded into Bass as hard as he could. He wasn't going to last long but then how long can you have a boner for someone you've known your whole life and not explode at some point.

"Miles…." He heard Bass whisper, catch his breath and raise his hips. 

"Fuck you Bass." Miles braced himself, bit Bass' neck and felt his cock, brain and body explode into white hot liquid heat. He kept pumping till his hips gave out, leaving himself buried inside, twitching.

Bass was breathing hard, still. Miles opened his eyes and smiled to himself. He pulled out, managed to stand up and tuck himself back in. He tossed the gun by Bass' head.

"Bass?" Miles whispered.

Bass was turned away. "What?"

"The gun isn't loaded," Miles whispered and walked out.


End file.
